One Thousand and Counting
by Michi-Ni
Summary: It took him five glances to realize that he loved her. Fate gave him five chances to realize that she was the one.


AH~. I'M BACK. THAT IS CORRECT. I've been freaking out over Sasu/Saku lately, so this idea just popped and I wanted to share it with you guys. Not very long, I'm afraid, but- you know. I have a multi-chapter coming up.

So, I hope you enjoy the story!

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS I SIMPLY OWN THE PLOT._

* * *

_It took him five glances to realize that he loved her._

_Fate gave him five chances to realize that she was the one._

* * *

The first glance occurred when they were at the tender age of 7.

Sitting on a lone bench at the neighborhood park had been the start of it all. The weather seemed fair, though a gentle sway in the wind had managed to interrupt his reading. Attempting to tackle the newly found information he had discovered in the book, his brows knitted in pure frustration, a frown settling its way to his features.

"A-ano, Sasuke?"

A soft voice brought him out of his studying session as he looked up and met the small form of Sakura Haruno.

A look of confusion etched its way to his face, why was she here? He shut his lips, smart enough to keep the thought to himself as he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Not that he cared, he just didn't want- or know to comfort her afterwards.

Sasuke had always thought of Sakura just as a classmate, nothing else. At a young age, he didn't understand much about love and crushes.

As a matter of fact, his only goal was to catch up to his older brother. Completely oblivious to what massive amounts of affection from girls his age.

He simply settled with a small nod to the girl. "Hi, Sakura."

Sakura stared down at the boy, a strand of pink hair in between her fingers. Swallowing her courage, she leaned in and sat next to the dark-haired boy.

He didn't seem to mind. Her heart soared.

Peering in what was held in his hands, she smiled, knowing it was one of Itachi's text books.

Seeing as Sasuke was only seven and Sakura at six, it was obvious that he was frustrated at the fact he couldn't understand a _single_ thing this book was throwing at him.

Sakura glanced shyly at the boy seated only a few feet away from her. Blushing she silently asked,

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to go to the swings with me later? My kaa-san can make us some snacks. I-if you want."

Sasuke, a puzzled look on his face stared at Sakura- not knowing how to respond. A part of him wanted to join her- as again he was completely oblivious about her feelings. He felt a yes forming at the tip of his tongue when a brief image of Itachi came across his mind.

Turning his lips in a tight line, he turned to the red-faced girl,

"Hn. No, it's alright."

Slightly disheartened at his reply. Sakura stood up, hands clasped to her back and flashed him a grin.

"It's alright, Sasuke-kun, maybe another time." Waving at him goodbye, she turned and trudged her way home, a look of disappointment written on her heart shaped face.

_ That had been his first chance, though he held no such knowledge._

* * *

The second glance waved at his face during middle school.

During those years, the Uchiha had grown closer to Sakura. Though sadly, also with the loud-mouthed infamous trouble maker- Uzumaki, Naruto. The trio had stuck together like glue, afraid that if one left they'd all burn into ashes.

Sakura- through the years maintained her affection towards the black-haired-male. She had grown, leaving her old shy habits in the past. Her hair remained had grown long. It was during her seventh-grade year she had learned about her killer punch.

'Scary as hell' she heard Naruto say. Later that day, a sweet smile graced her face- Naruto- in tow, a black eye adoring his right eye.

Sasuke, now fourteen had still never caught up about his best friends attraction towards him. He had merely thought of her as a long time friend.

Nothing more, he always reminded himself, but that flutter at his heart stood opposite at his decision.

Coming up with countless excuses, truth to be told- even he- himself found himself to not believe any of them.

His family was moving to Amegakure soon. It came as a surprise to Sasuke himself, but he knew their business was failing and if they didn't meet with Akatsuki Corp. soon, their business could vanish that quick.

Neither Naruto or Sakura had knowledge of Sasuke's coming departure. He said not a word, but sent the blonde of the group a short text.

Hearing the soft beep of his cellphone, Naruto pulled away from his homework, itching for any distraction there was and opened the screen.

_I'm at the airport, my flight is about to be called. Tell Sakura none of this. Tell her nothing that I told you. I'll see you soon._

_Sasuke x_

His blue eyes opened in shock as his fingers worked in a flurry and slammed on the keyboard of his phone.

_what the hell do you mean airport? what bullshit are you talking about? cut it out sak will find out about this pretty soon whatever the hell your reason is i'm not lying to her_

_Naruto_

Hitting send, the blonde leaned back into the chair and pulled his face towards his hands. If Sakura found out- in which sooner or later she will- Naruto knows he'll be at the hospital for who knows how long.

Tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk table, he growled at his phone waiting for his reply.

A reply never came.

Monday approached quickly. Sasuke had left on Saturday. Right. He left. Most likely Sakura will found out today.

Attempting to savor the peaceful morning, Naruto frowned upon glancing at the nearby clock. If he didn't go to the bus-stop soon, he'd be late. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he shut the door and walked.

He didn't want to think about it. It had been obvious to him that Sakura had always felt something for Sasuke, and judging by what Sasuke had told him he felt the same.

Finding an empty space next to Sakura he threw his bag at her- in which she easily caught and sat himself next to her, grinning at the green-eyed girl from ear to ear.

His smile vanished the instant she turned to him, a grim stare at her face though her face held a polite smile.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at her blank expression now words slipping from his mouth as he took the petite girl into his arms. His heart clenched when he felt her body shake against him finally breaking down in silent sobs.

She had found out sooner than he had expected.

_Just like that, Sasuke's second chance had flew by all to fast to be caught._

* * *

He had his third glance at Sakura when his family had moved back to Konohagakure during their Junior year in highschool.

He had cut off all contact with his group of friends while in Konoha, so his appearance in his homeroom came a shock to most of the students.

"S-Sasuke-Teme." Naruto stood eyes glistening with tears and a wide smile present at his face.

Sasuke looked at his best friend and a smirk tilted at the corner of his lip.

"Dobe."

Gasps were audible around the room, praises of 'Sasuke's back!' 'Everyone, celebrate!' were shouted. Many rejoiced- though one stood, silent in the middle of the room.

Shock overwhelmed Sakura like a tidal wave. She was utterly speechless. No words seemed to bubble out from her as the only balance she had was a nearby desk. Shaking herself back into reality, she had caught Sasuke's gaze.

Swallowing her fear, she mustered what strength she had and quietly scurried to the room excusing herself out. Kakashi waved her off, too engrossed into the book to care.

Running down the hall, not a care was coursing through her mind as she was just determined to get the hell out. At all costs, she refuses to look into his eyes again. The pink-haired girl had just convinced herself to get over him.

A cry escaped her lips and she collapsed down against the locker doors. An ache tugged against her chest as the memory flooded back when he looked at her.

Hurried footsteps echoed around the halls, bouncing around the walls. Sakura remained still.

Sasuke approached the quiet girl and bent down and sighed. "Sakura."

Teary-eyed, she looked up at him and offered a smile. "Glad to have you back, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke frowned at her fake act. "Sakura. Don't lie to me. You know better than that."

Sakura's green eyes widened for a fraction of a second before meeting his eyes, looking for any trace of emotion. She sensed worry and affection, but brushed it off as a hallucination. Taking a deep breath she began, "I loved you Sasuke."

His lips slightly parted, but she continued, "Ever since I met you at elementary school. I expected it to be a short crush, ya know? Since we were kids-but it never stopped."

Casting her eyes down, the light dimmed in her emerald orbs, "When you moved, it crushed me. Itachi had told me about the move, I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

Looking up to him, her eyes glimmered with tears, "But then you came back. I thought I was over you but," Green clashed with dark black and Sakura found herself trapped in those pools again. Her voice cracked and her lip quivered, "I realized- that, that- I never stopped loving you."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide in shock, his brain pounding against his head trying to find the words he's been waiting to say for _years,_ "Sakura, I-"

Sakura now stood up, offering him a hand as he forced himself up. Beginning his sentence again, he looked at her but was silenced. "It's okay. I know how you feel."

His mouth dried. She _knew_?

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she forced herself into a simple-emotionless smile, "We can stay friends, Sasuke-kun."

With that she walked away. Minutes passed.

His back slid down the wall in a familiar motion as the pinkette had as he pressed his face into his hands, a silent scream of agony ripping through his body.

_His third chance had slipped away._

* * *

His fourth glance had broke his heart. As much as he hated to admit it, he was torn apart the minute he saw Sakura curled against Naruto's lap sobbing uncontrollably.

His voice dripped like venom the moment he whispered the name that had caused Sakura pain, "Gaara."

Senior year approached them like a raging bullet. Sakura would soon be going to college pursuing her dream of becoming a doctor, and Sasuke would stay and help run their company along with his brother- Itachi.

The last year of highschool, Sakura had gotten into a relationship with a boy named Gaara. The light came back in her eyes as her mood always brightened the minute that red-head walked in the room. As much as Sasuke resented the boy, he swallowed his pain and tortured himself to be happy for Sakura.

After all, he'd been given three chances, though, none were in his favor.

Six months into Sakura and Gaara's relationship problems surfaced. Judging by what Sakura had said, he hadn't trusted her.

She was sympathetic for the man. Through his story, he learned to love Sakura and she- loved him. It worked that way for a few months, but fate declared it wasn't meant to be.

Sakura was torn when Gaara had broke off with her. Day by day it ate her inside out. She had called Naruto nonstop, each time crying over the phone. He'd call Sasuke and they'd both rush to her small apartment- Sasuke always being the first one to arrive.

She'd soon open her mouth, apologies running about intruding in their lives but Naruto would just cradle her in his arms. She had grown to him as a younger sister.

Sasuke would be the one to listen. Gripping the fabric of the couch he sat on when chocked sobs suddenly racked through her body.

Gaara had once showed in her front door when it was just Sakura alone. Naruto had errands to run with his long time girlfriend; Hinata.

It was so sudden. Sakura opened the door and was instantly met by his regretful stare. He started, but was cut short.

"Sabaku. She does not wish to see your presence. Your best option is to walk away."

Sakura stood motionless against the door frame, though her gaze lingered on the man behind the one who caused her current state.

"Sasuke.."

Hours later, Sasuke had finished seemed to be a fight between him and the Sabaku. Supporting his frame on the doorway, he clutched his bloodied elbow and grunted. Sakura- wide eyed, grabbed him by the uninjured arm and led him to the kitchen. Sitting him down, she tended to his wound muttering apologies for what she had caused.

His heart flipped. She still cares.

"Sakura?"

Looking up from cleaning the blood she nodded for him to continue, "Hm?"

Sighing, Sasuke still traced pain in her dull- but healing eyes, "Nevermind, it's not important right now."

_He had let go of his fourth chance._

* * *

His fifth glance at the pinkette captured his heart, at long last.

The two had gotten into a fight. Sasuke wanted- no, _demanded _to know about her feelings about him.

Sakura was once again- caught by surprise and told him she was over it. "What's gotten into you?"

She took a stand to leave but caught her wrist in time and pushed her back to sit. "Sakura. You know not to lie to me, I've told you that so many times. Tell me the truth, please. I just want to know."

His eyes pleaded for her to tell him. Sasuke reached the age of twenty-three while Sakura stayed a year and remained twenty-two.

Why had he wanted to know about her feelings regarding him all a sudden?

"Why does it matter? Sasuke, what I felt was years ago a-and it shouldn't concern you." Her emotions threatened to spill out but she stood her ground and kept her mouth shut.

"It concerns me Sakura.", Sasuke retorted back.

Sakura turned away refusing to stare him in the eye. Through the years, looking into those pools of dark black swirls never failed to capture her in a trance. It was good and bad, she concluded.

"I don't want you to carry the burden, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to her, "So, you still feel something?"

Sakura numbly turned her head down and stood, a quiet murmur escaping her lips, "You don't feel the same way Sasuke, so why does it matter?"

He was given no chance to reply as she bolted out of her seat.

She bit her lip and pushed the door open, the rain was pouring down-_hard _merciless even. But she didn't care, she left the warmth of the cafe and walked out not caring where, just away.

Her skin tingled against the bitter, cold, harsh wind. Her shoulder length hair stuck to the nape of her neck and her makeup was slightly running but wiped it off as it was blurring her line of vision.

"SAKURA."

She turned. Sasuke Uchiha stood outside the cafe door drenched in seconds.

Taking this as his chance to continue, he screamed, "I LOVE YOU."

"I ALWAYS HAVE. I'D HAD TOO MANY CHANCES TO TELL YOU BUT I NEVER COULD. I WAS TOO AFRAID TO TELL YOU."

"THIS IS MY FIFTH CHANCE, SAKURA. I DON'T WANT TO WASTE IT. IT TOOK ME FIVE CHANCES TO REALIZE THAT I LOVE YOU."

She stood still, tears pouring out mixing against the rain. His figure came near her. Grabbing her hand with his, he stared into her eyes and it's as if the rain seemed to vanish around them.

Grabbing the back of her head, he leaned and ghosted his lips above hers before pressing down. The rage of the storm vanished around them and nothing was heard but the soft breaths that came from the two of them.

_This was his fifth chance, and he sure as hell had caught it, and he doesn't intend to let it go._

* * *

Years later, he now stood at one end of the altar. The church room was covered in pink, blue, and white hues. Sasuke stood proud and tall a rare smile tugging at his lips. That day had been at his favor. Five was his new lucky number, it seems.

Two large oak doors waved open as the guests stood and turned towards the bride. A melody erupted throughout the walls of the church. Sakura stood at one end, taking her father's arm as he walked her through the cherry petal covered aisle. Her hands held a bouquet of red and white roses.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Her dress was princess-styled, the first layer stark white though pink lace hung at places. Sakura's hair had slightly grown and was left at its natural state- light and wavy. He looked at her heart shaped face. He could see through the veil and could already notice hints of water droplets forming at the corner of her eyes.

He looked at the small distance between them. Once crossed, they were eternally bound together.

He held out his hand for Sakura to take as he guided her up next to him. Lifting the veil, his heart beat fast. He could see every emotion she held for him in those glistening striking green eyes. Black clashed with green both could see the love they held for eachother.

* * *

_"My love for you feels as if its lasted a thousand years."_

_"Sakura, I promise you I'll love you for thousands more."_

* * *

I am mentally stabbing myself for the short wedding scene, but I PROMISE MY MULTI CHAPTER WILL BE SO MUCH BETTER.

Thanks for reading.

It'd be wonderful if you guys reviewed!

-Trisha x


End file.
